A Taboo Practice
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: 8th story in Love's Destiny arc. Kurama has a very taboo fetish or so he thinks. He looks it up on the internet and finds out it's not as taboo as he thought. Find out if he continues it? Will Hiei let him and what is the fire demon’s feelings on the matt
1. Chapter 1

A/N: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING FIRST!

This small story deals with a very taboo subject. More taboo then two men together in a relationship and raising children. I try to write stuff people haven't read before and this subject came to me while I was researching info for my other story, The Heights Of Demon Love. It's a practice that has been going on for centuries and even talked about in the bible under Proverbs and in the Song of Solomon. The practice came to be called ANR or Adult Nursing Relationship. Now, don't try to rethink what you just read, it is exactly what you first thought it too be.

When I came across this, I was shocked at first to say the least, but then I thought about it. Soon, I was like okay, I can see how it could happen. Now, some people would think this is gross, some people will like the idea of it, and still others won't care either way, but I don't think it has ever been written about before. In this, is why I couldn't refuse doing a story on this subject.

This story goes along with all my other stories in my Yu Yu arc. It comes a month after No More Secrets. After thinking about the subject for awhile, I could actually see Hiei and Kurama doing this. If you are wondering how is that possible? It goes back to how I write the demons in their relationship, you will have to have read all of my stories to possibly understand it. More will also get explained in this story. This is just my take and possible view on the matter. All the info you will see is true to the best of my knowledge, it is what I found on the internet in countless sites about the subject. If you don't believe me look it up for yourself, especially in the yahoo groups.

Warnings: Male/Male, Lemon, Yaoi, and a bit of kink.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SOUND OF ANY OF THIS? PLEASE LEAVE NOW. I WILL NOT TOLERATE FLAMES BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING OR THE SUBJECT. YOU HAVE BEEN CLEARLY WARNED ON THE MATTERS THAT ARE CONTAINED IN THIS STORY.

Those of you that stay and read this, be it for curiosity, understanding of such, or just wanting to find out what I'm talking about, I hope you enjoy it. It was certainly an experience to write it. I hope you all like it as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 of 2

A Taboo Practice

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demon family was sitting in their living room late at night. Toushi was asleep, curled up on the couch with a small blue blanket over him. Hiei sat beside him, keeping a close eye on the boy in case he started to roll off the edge. Kurama was sitting next to the fire demon, holding their son in his arms and giving him a bottle.

"He's just not going to sleep, Hiei." Kurama said, taking the latex nipple out of his son's mouth, while wide green eyes stared up at him. He broke off the little staring contest to look over to his fire demon. He had been trying for an hour to get Kaihei to sleep. "Maybe you should try nursing him. Sometimes that's all he wants or needs, the comfort from it."

"Hn, if I don't, he'll be up all night." Hiei growled as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor. The fire demon brought up one leg and rested the ankle over his other leg. He then took his son from his lover and sat him in his lap, making them both comfortable. The thirteen-month-old kit instantly started searching with his mouth wide. Hiei just shook his head and guided the questing mouth to his nipple. He growled when the kit latched on and started sucking intensely.

"See that's all he wanted." Kurama smiled. "He's happy now and probably will be asleep in no time. You don't look to happy though, Koi."

"Hn, you wouldn't be happy either if you had a vacuum attached to your nipple." Hiei hissed, glaring down at the kit in his arms. Kaihei continued to suck ardently, his little hand lying beside his small mouth, pressing slightly against the fire demon's chest

"It can't be that bad." Kurama laughed, patting his mate's arm

"It is! Kaihei's suction is worst then yo….." Hiei ended in growl and glaring down at his son. He pulled the boy away from his nipple and swatted Kaihei's diaper covered rear lightly. "No biting! If you would ease up, I would be able to relax and my milk will come down. It's your own fault that you're not getting anything so don't take it out on me."

"I don't believe he broke your skin." Kurama said while he closely examined his mate's abused nipple.

"I hope not, we don't need him to get a taste for blood, especially mine." Hiei stated, looking down to his redden nipple too. Kaihei was starting to sniffle, tears forming in his eyes. One slipped down his chubby cheek and solidified against his neck.

"No, we don't." Kurama answered as he picked up the purple hiruseki stone and laid it on a nearby table. He knew the fire demon hadn't hurt the child, it was just what Kaihei used to get his way.

Hiei stared down at his son. "I will try this again, but if I feel teeth I will not let nurse you anymore, no matter how much you cry." The fire demon switched his son to his other arm, not expecting an answer. He doubted Kaihei even understood what he was saying.

Hiei helped the kit to find his nipple and was surprised when Kaihei started sucking more gently. Maybe the kit did understand what he was saying, after all when he was a baby he was completely aware of his surroundings. The fire demon was finally able to relax, he even felt it when his milk letdown. When Kaihei started to get milk, he began to purr contently and flipping his tail against the fire demon's leg once in awhile. Hearing this caused both demons to smile, their son always did that when he nursed.

"This may take awhile." Hiei commented, staring down into unblinking and innocent green eyes. Kaihei was again pushing at his chest, but this time using both hands. It was very much like what a true fox kit would do to the mother fox to get more milk. The fire demon looked over to his softly smiling mate and leaned his head against the fox's shoulder.

"Maybe not." Kurama said, leaning his head against his mates. They sat quietly for a few minutes watching the child nurse.

"Hn, now it wants to work." Hiei growled, breaking the silence and glaring down at his unused and bitten nipple that was now repeatedly dripping milk.

"So it does." Kurama laughed, grabbing his mate's shirt off the floor. He leaned forward slowly, keeping eye contact with Hiei. The fox slowly licked his lover's nipple, catching the next drop of milk that threatened to fall. He did it again, adding a small suck. This of course gave the fox a better taste of his mate's nourishing liquid.

"Kurama!" Hiei practically purred. He was used to his fox doing that. It seemed Kurama had a weird fetish for suckling at his nipples and tasting his milk. He didn't know if it was wrong for his mate to do that and he sure wasn't going to ask anyone. If anything, it definitely had to be more hygienic then some of the stuff they did to each other in bed. It was really no different from Kurama swallowing his seed and vice versa. They both drank cow's milk and milk was milk no matter what source it came from. In truth, it didn't bother him in any way, it was just his fox after all and they shared everything.

It had all started when Hiei had become engorged a couple of days after Kaihei's birth. He tried to do what the different books said, expressing his milk into a bowl, but that had failed. A female's milk supply was in her breasts, but his was actually deeper in his chest muscles. There was no way for him to truly squeeze his milk out. Kurama had ran to the store and bought a ningen breast pump, hoping it would help. Again the same problem occurred and his chest just would not fit properly into the suction cup. Kaihei would or could only nurse so much. Kurama came up with the idea to suck his milk out and spit it into a bowl. The fire demon agreed, seeing as how he was in a great deal of pain and hoping to get some relief. Needless to say, very little milk made it into the bowl and it became a regular thing for them when he became engorged. Also along the way, it had become part of their active sex life.

Hiei was brought from his thoughts by a more intense suck from his fox. He fisted a hand into Kurama's hair and pulled him away from his nipple with a low growl. "Stop!"

"Sorry about that." Kurama blushed, putting the forgotten shirt against the fire demon's skin, under his dripping nipple. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with himself, why he craved his mate's milk so much. He supposed he was just a demon thing, though he had never heard of such a thing in the Makai, but it was not really something a being would talk to others about either. "I got carried away."

"We'll get to your feeding soon, fox." Hiei teased, watching the fox's blush become more pronounced.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. Sorry." Kurama muttered, looking away from his mate's intense eyes.

"Fox." Hiei spoke softly. He waited until his redheaded lover was looking at him again. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. You know I don't mind you suckling my milk. It relieves the built up pressure when I become engorged. You also know I become very aroused when you do it. I had to stop you because I don't want to get hard or have any sexual feelings while I nurse our kit. Plus, he is sitting in my lap and would feel the bulge under him."

"Do you think it's wrong, what we do?" Kurama asked quietly. Kaihei was finally beginning to fall asleep.

"Hn, I don't know, but I'm not going to ask anybody either." Hiei answered just as quiet.

"But, is it normal for me to want to nurse from you?"

"Again, I don't know. A male having a baby is unheard of in this world so that's not normal. Ningens say our type of relationship is not normal. You and I are far from being normal. We are demons, we do not have to confirm to Ningenkai values. What we do in the privacy of our home is no one else's business, but ours. He share and swallow each other's semen and blood, to us it's not wrong, though it would be considered a sin to others. Plus we share spit practically all day long with as many times we kiss. My milk is just another fluid we share, nothing more. If you want to suckle and since I don't have a problem with it, then it's not wrong either. In fact, I look forward to that time together with you."

"Then, maybe it's not." Kurama half-smiled, some of the shame he felt for wanting to suckle from his lover leaving him. He looked down to Kaihei, he had finally fallen to sleep. "Our son is sound asleep."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, removing his son's small mouth from his nipple. The demons gathered up both kits and got up. They carried their sons up to their respective rooms and put them into their cribs. Once the boys were settled, the demons met in the hall and then hurried into their room. They both wanted to get on with their important nightly activates, such as mating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei and Kurama were snuggled close, wrapped in each other's arms. At least that was what it looked like. It was the middle of the night and both had woken up from sleep. Hiei because he had become engorged and Kurama because he had to wake him up. The fire demon was slowly running his fingers through his mate's long red hair. He was completely relaxed, just enjoying the moment. He smiled, hearing the soft purring coming from his fox. Fox and kit was very much alike in that respect. Along the way, he had picked up the purring too, which he was currently doing. He matched his purring with the purring that was coming from Kurama. They were both content, laying naked together. The fire demon was on his back and the fox was beside him. Kurama had his head laying on his lover's chest.

"Oh!" Hiei moaned out arching up some. "If you don't stop soon, fox, you will have to take care of my returning erection too."

__

"Then I will just have to take care of that too." Was Kurama's telepathic response. He adjusted his position and ran a hand down between his lover's legs. He pumped and squeezed the fire demon's erection while he continued the passionate suckling of his mate's nipple that was currently in his mouth. He swallowed every so often when his mouth become full of milk. A few minutes of silence passed with the occasional sucking sound the only noise breaking it.

"Don't stop, fox." Hiei growled, holding the fox's head against his chest. He also spread his legs to give his mate more room to work him. Kurama moved his hand down to the swollen sac at the base of his lover's erection. He cupped and gently massaged the pouch, tearing a needy moan from Hiei. The fox glanced down to his mate's erection. He saw the white fluid leaking out of the enlarged head and couldn't resist. He moved down so he was facing the fire demon's member, but his rear was now in grabbing distance of his lover.

Hiei growled, when he was presented with his mate's perfect rear. He grabbed the fox's leg, that was closest to him, and pulled it over his body so Kurama was straddling him. His growl turned into a deep moan when Kurama took, the fire demon's rigid member into his mouth and ran his tongue roughly over the head. Hiei ran a finger down between the fox's rounded butt cheeks. He stopped at his lover's entrance and blew hot air against it. He smirked and shuddered when the his fox moaned around his erection.

Hiei pushed lightly at the puckered hole with his thumb. Kurama growled and moved away from his touch. The fire demon wasn't offended by this, he understood it and had suspected as much The fox was still sore from the previous love making sessions before they had went to sleep. He was no different, he was also sore from earlier. There would be no intercourse during this session. He pulled Kurama backwards so he would be able to reach him. When he got his lover into position, he grabbed the fox's erection and took it into his mouth. Kurama thrust involuntarily at the sudden warmth and wetness.

Hiei however was prepared for it, and somewhat controlled the thrust so he wouldn't gag. The demons mimicked each other's movements and techniques for sometime, just wanting the erotic feeling to last. Finally, Hiei had to pull away, his mouth was becoming sore and he imagined his fox's was too. He fisted a hand into Kurama's hair and tugged on it, taking the mouth off of him.

"What's the matter, Hiei?" Kurama asked, looking down between their bodies at his lover.

"My mouth is getting sore and I know yours is too." Hiei replied with a small smirk on his lips. "Both of our entrances are still sore too. I suggest he do something else that will finish both of us off."

"Whatever you want to do." Kurama smiled as he turned around to face his lover.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Hiei smiled evilly while he sat up and spread his legs wide open. "Come her, fox."

"Of course, Koi." Kurama smiled, crawling forward. He sat down between his mate's open legs and started to cross his own. Hiei however stopped his fox. He slide his hands under his mate's knees and roughly pulled him forward. Kurama had to lean back some for the position they were in. His legs rested over Hiei's thighs on either side of his hips. The fire demon's inner thighs were pressed firmly against his hips. Their glistening erections stood between them, touching with each little movement.

Hiei pulled the fox into a hungry kiss and reached down between them. He wrapped a hand around both of their stiff members. This pulled muffled moans from both demons at the added friction. Kurama broke the kiss and leaned back for leverage, bracing himself on his hands. Hiei wrapped his other hand around both erections too. He started gently squeezing, paying special attention to the heads of both members. Kurama moaned and braced his feet against the bed. He started thrusting into his mate's hands, creating delicious friction for both of them.

Hiei smiled, watching the fox concentrate on his thrusts. Kurama was so beautiful when he was like that, his hair in disarray and body glistening with sweat. It was the most erotic sight, the fire demon could think of. He slipped a hand further down and began massaging both of their swollen sacs. Kurama arched his back and cried out, thrusting harshly against his lover. This made Hiei cry out too, his erection sliding against his mate's and his thighs slick with sweat sliding against the fox's sweaty hips.

Kurama was panting wildly and continuing to thrust, knowing that his mate was not able to thrust along with him. The position they were in would not allow it. He was so close , but he didn't know if Hiei was as well, so he tried to hold off his climax. He wanted them to finish together, but if not, only a few second from each other. The fox shifted his weight to one arm and brought the other around between them. He ran a hand up the fire demon's stomach to his chest. Kurama pinched one of his mate's nipple and then moved on to the other.

Hiei arched into his lover's hand, wanting more. Kurama stopped his thrusting and leaned forward suddenly when his fingers came up wet. He covered the fire demon's nipple that was dripping milk with his mouth. He suckled at his mate's chest much like what Kaihei does, but there was a difference. He used his tongue and teeth to cause great pleasure through out Hiei's body. The fire demon released their erections and brought his arms up around the fox's neck, clinging to him and violently shaking. His whole being and attention was focused at the point on his chest where his fox sucked and licked. These were the times when he thought about continuing to nurse Kaihei, just so him and his fox would still have these special moments together for a couple more years.

Hiei had a thought wonder into his pleasure filled mind. The thought was the same thing the fox had asked about when they were putting Kaihei to bed, was what they were doing truly wrong. He remembered back to his answer and decided it really wasn't. It may be wrong for ningens to do this and even some demons, but what they did in their bedroom was for them alone and no one needed to know about anything they did to each other. At this moment, he did not care either, he loved the feeling of the fox's gentle mouth sucking at his nipple.

Hiei figured if the rolls were reversed, he would probably be suckling his fox. He had a fetish for tasting Kurama's semen so the fetish could evolve into nursing milk out of him too. All that was hypothetical though, because Kurama was not the one producing milk and never would be, he was not a forbidden one. Kurama called his mate back to the present by lifting his head and blowing air over the wet nub.

Hiei fixated his eyes on his fox and smiled. "Have you got your fill of milk already?"

"No, you just ran dry." Kurama smirked, leaning back on his arms again. They still had unsatisfied erections that needed taking care of.

"Hn, maybe next time." Hiei smirked as well, dropping his hands between them. He put their members back together in one hand and the other went back to massaging their swollen sacs.

Kurama didn't reply, he just started thrusting harshly into his mate's hand again. They gazed at each other through heavily lidded eyes while they both worked to reach their completion. It wasn't long before Hiei felt the fox's rigid member twitch in his hand.

"You're going to finish before me, fox." Hiei stated, not letting up on his massaging.

"Not likely." Kurama panted, shifting his weight to one arm. He bought his free hand down between them and started tugging and pulling on the head of the fire demon's erection. "We're going to finish together."

"OH." Was all Hiei could manage to get out. He realized he was actually starting to get somewhere. "I'm close, Kurama."

Kurama only nodded and thrust more intensely into both of their hands. He sat up suddenly and dropped his other hand down to the fire demon's sac. Hiei got the idea and just kept his hand on the fox's sac. They both moved their hands up and down their firm members continuing to massage the other's special pouch. Kurama threw his head back and cried out the fire demon's name, his member pulsated and spilled it's contents onto both of their hands. He tightly squeezed Hiei's straining sac, urging his mate to follow him into bliss.

Hiei felt his lover's hand tighten around him and it had the desired effect. He went rigid as he cried out to his mate with his erection finally erupting and his seed spilling out to mingle with the fox's on their hands. They sat quietly just staring at each other while they both recovered from their shared release. When the demons breathing returned to normal, they both smiled.

Kurama brought his hand up and started licking their united essence off his hand. Hiei was also doing the same thing, both savoring their mixed flavors. When the last drop was gone, Hiei pulled Kurama to him for a dominating kiss. The fox surrendered to it, loving the way his mate kissed. They parted and then fell together into the bed.

"Well, I'm glad we woke up, that was a refreshing middle of the night romp." Kurama said as he grabbed a black satin sheet and pulled it up to their waists.

"Hn, it was." Hiei agreed, snuggling into the fox's side and slipping an arm over his waist. They were quiet for a few minutes until the fire demon spoke again. "Kurama?"

"Yes, Koi?" Kurama asked quietly.

"If or when we have another child, what would you want? A boy or a girl?"

"I suppose I would want a girl since we already have two boys, but I would love the child no matter what gender it is."

"You're right, we would love the child the same no matter what gender we got."

"So what would you want?" Kurama asked, as he started to drift off into sleep.

"Hn, a girl also, it would be a nice change. Plus she would be so protected." Hiei answered, nearing sleep as well.

"Yes, she would. Two fathers and two brothers to dote over her. She would be so spoiled, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I."

They drifted on to sleep with smiles on of their faces. It was always like that with them. They enjoyed each other's body so much, they shared everything including 'mother's or was it father's' milk. In truth, does it really matter what you call it? Not really, as long as it's made for the ones you love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon. While you are at it check out my other stories that proceed and follow this one, especially if you liked this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I didn't think this story would be received so well! I am thrilled! I want to thank all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too. Thanks again anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 of 2

A Taboo Practice

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei woke when the first rays a lot began to appear through the windows. He turned over, expecting to snuggle into his mate's side, but found empty bed. He sat up and looked around the room. He smiled when he spotted the fox sitting at his computer desk, staring at the constantly changing screen as he clicked through websites.

"Morning, Koi." Kurama called, not even looking back to his lover.

"Hn." Hiei grunted as he did a long and lazy stretch of his body. "Have you checked on the kits yet?"

"Yes, they're still sound asleep." Kurama answered quickly.

"Oh. ….what are you doing up so early? I usually wake up before you."

"Doing research."

"For what?" Hiei asked quickly.

"For our little problem." Kurama said, turning towards the bed in his swivel chair. "I want you to see something, Hiei. Will you come over here?"

"I suppose." Hiei said, moving to the edge of the bed. He was not ready to be getting up. He gathered the sheet around him and stood up, walking over to Kurama. The fire demon planted himself in his mate's lap and leaned back against him, trying to get comfortable. Kurama chuckled, wrapping his arms around his little lover. Hiei was not a morning person, especially after a night of intense sex where they both ended up being uke for a round or two. When the fire demon was comfortable enough, the fox turned them both towards the computer screen.

"It turns out my little fetish is not so rare or weird, and ningens actually participate in it." Kurama said, clicking back a few pages. "Do you want to read or for me to read to you?"

"Read it to me, fox." Hiei replied, snuggling more into his lover's lap. "I like to hear the sound of your voice."

"Very well, this is the information I found." Kurama smiled at the complement and then began to read from the web page. "Milk fetishism, sometimes known as lactophilia (properly galactophilia), is a paraphilia in which sexual pleasure is derived from human milk or human lactation.

Men and/or women who engage in adult breastfeeding are said to be in an adult nursing relationship (ANR). Such a relationship can include suckling without lactation, although without milk, there seem to be fewer manifestations of fetish-like behavior. There are two main aspects to milk fetishism: the psychological and the sexual.

Not much formal research has been done as to all the implications of the desire of some grown men to suckle, but some of them speak of a strong need, even compulsion, to breastfeed. Some men associate this with not being breastfed as infants, although some attribute the desire to being nursed for several years into toddler hood. Women, as well, sometimes refer to having a strong desire to be suckled, either after attempting to wean infants, or before even having children. Often, men will stumble upon an ANR when they seek to relieve a partner of engorgement. The behavior often continues after one or either partner speaks of being sexually aroused or very contented and satisfied.

Some take drugs and herbs, perform "manual manipulation" comparable to that used by typical breastfeeding women to express milk, or employ breast pumps in order to induce lactation for the express purpose of beginning an ANR. Domperidone is one drug thought to affect lactation, and many drugs may do so as a (generally undesired) side-effect. Fenugreek is a nutritional supplement also thought to have some effect. There is, however, little or no research on either the safety or effectiveness of such uses.

Practitioners of this fetish commonly report that it leads to a very close and mutually dependent relationship, perhaps because a regular and frequent schedule must be maintained both in order to stimulate continued production and to relieve engorgement. This practice seems inherently safer than many others, and less intrusive since it lends itself to monogamous, consensual practice.

Galactophilia is not commonly depicted in pornography, however, there are a few fervent exceptions. In addition to sexual expression, several sites provide communities for persons in ANRs to interact, and even meet. People often seek these groups and sites due to feeling odd or even guilty because of their behavior.

As with most fetishes, there are negative aspects of this paraphilia, some of which are because of perception, and others because of real-life detriment. Most fetishes can become addictive in nature, and when thus out of control, persons can put themselves and their partners in dangerous or unhealthy situations (e.g., seeking a partner online, excessively demanding performance from a partner).

In addition, various shades of shame are associated with the practice. Males may feel that they are in an inferior, submissive role to the women from which they suckle; should they be discovered, these feelings may be increased by unkind reactions of others. Because the practice is almost always hidden, couples may feel perverted and "twisted." Some couples who are also parents to a nursing child may feel that the practice brings harm to the child, even denying the child needed nutrition. Some women may be upset by feeling aroused, even to the point of orgasm, while nursing a child. There is probably little or no physical harm to a nursing baby, as a woman's body is designed to produce milk on demand. However, nursing in the final weeks of pregnancy can induce premature labor, as during "let down," a woman produces the hormone oxytocin, the hormone also responsible for uterus contractions."

"Hn, that is a lot of information on a nursing fetish." Hiei commented, looking the screen over once more.

"Yes, and there is more I want to read to you." Kurama clicked to another page and began to read again. "Adult Nursing or Adult Breast Feeding is when a woman offers her lactating or milk-producing breast to her partner. It's a natural extension of the attraction that many men have towards the female breast. As part of foreplay men will often kiss and suck a woman's breasts and nipples, and the desire to experience nursing may well grow out of this attraction.

Like the bond that forms between a nursing mother and her baby, an adult nursing relationship will form a very close bond between two people. Part of this come from the desire and attraction to the nursing act itself, although there are also physical reasons why the couple will grow to be mutually interdependent. For instance the woman will need the man to be there when she needs to be nursed to relieve the pressure that builds up in the breast. It is this closeness and inter-dependency that makes Adult Nursing Relationships so special. Sex is obviously an important part of an adult nursing relationship, but it is not the case the people who are in adult nursing relationships are necessarily exclusively interested in having sex. The intimacy and understanding that may develop between two people is considerably stronger than that which may develop from physical attraction alone.

Many adult nursing relationships start spontaneously after giving birth to children though couples also induce lactation to experience it since clearly a desire to experience nursing is obviously not a good reason to have a baby. Inducing lactation can be a troublesome process, but also a wonderful one.

During the adult nursing relationship a deep spiritual bonding, or what may be termed as a metaphysical interconnection, occurs between a man and woman. During nursing sessions, almost every couple whose relationship is based on love, commitment, and maturity will experience this spiritual coalescence to some degree. For many couples, this coalescence manifests its self as a unifying love, bringing them closer, and strengthening their relationship.

A coalesced nursing relationship based on unified love, brings an atmosphere of inner peace, tranquility, and a sense of wholeness into the couples life. The feeling of being alone, struggling through life without purpose, fades into the mist of vacuity and in its place comes a new feeling of belonging: a unified inner strength unreachable by couples in an ordinary relationship. The committed couple, while immersed in the intimacy of adult nursing, discover psychological obstacles and emotional barriers which once seemed insurmountable, become of less importance: replaced by the common goals and desires of soul mates. These new feelings of commitment and belonging, which are experienced only during the moments of intimate nursing, may be extended into the daily routine of a loving couple, creating an unshakable foundation on which their relationship is built. For many couples, adult nursing is only the beginning of a new way to share love and life.

The metaphysical intercommunication which occurs during adult nursing is one of the few times in which it is possible for a couple to create and maintain a coalesced dual awareness. The coalesced dual awareness is not created by the physical act of lactation and suckling, but rather by the unique subconscious mental state which occurs during the tranquil shroud of the adult nursing ritual."

"So is that what we do, Kurama?" Hiei asked quietly. He was in awe this actually existed in Ningenkai. He thought maybe the Makai, but not in the human world.

"In a sense, yes, but not to the extreme." Kurama answered, laying his head on the fire demon's shoulder. "You are no woman and have no breasts so it shouldn't be called breastfeeding."

"So what do we call it? Chestfeeding?" Hiei asked with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, that will work." Kurama laughed too. "I mostly nurse when you become engorged and during sex."

"Hn, it's very stimulating too."

"So, I've come to realize. I'm just glad to know, what we are doing is not wrong and that other people, be them ningens, also interact in this way."

"I want to know if they accept doing this, why can't they accept, and I'm going to use the ningen terms, gay or lesbian relationships. It's a bit condescending and a double standard."

"Yes, it is and I don't know why. Ningens do many things far worse then same sex relationships, but they are the ones prosecuted."

"This is going to sound so unlike me." Hiei warned, turning slightly to look up at his fox. "Thinking back to what you read, sometimes when you nurse I experience that inner peace that it talked about. When we are alone and you are suckling, I feel like we are one being. I honestly feel a lot closer to you in that moment, then when we join our bodies in intercourse. Does that sound strange to you?"

"Not at all." Kurama answered quietly with an small smile on his lips. "I feel much the same way. I think the reason we do this is because of both of our pasts. You, because of everything you went through your whole life. Me, because of the feelings of loneliness I experienced in my other life. Even though we are together, mated, and not ever going to leave each other, we still feel some loneliness. I think that is the reason I nurse from you and you allow it, it feels in that small gap between us. The gap being, no matter how much we love each other and show it, we still feel lonely at some point or another."

"Hn, I guess that's about right. Sometimes I find myself wondering when I'm going to get the 'I'm bored with you and need another lover' speech."

"Never will happen, Koi. I will never get bored with you or seek out another lover. Do you want to know what I'm scared about?"

"Yes, since we're sharing."

"I'm scared that you will start believing everything you have heard about me in the Makai. That you will start to think that I'm cheating on you or something." Kurama said quietly, instinctively tightening his arms around his fire demon.

"If I was going to believe them stories, I would have done so already, fox." Hiei answered just as quiet. He wasn't about to tell his lover that was why he hesitated in originally telling the fox that he loved him. It would ruin the small, sharing moment. Kurama was right, there is a small gap between them that nether could seem to cross, except when they nursed. If they continued this, he would have to completely depend on Kurama for relief, especially after Kaihei stopped nursing. Making a quick decision, Hiei looked up to his fox. "So, do you want to continue this nursing thing on a more regular basis? All it could do is make our strong bond even stronger."

"I was hoping you would say that." Kurama smiled. "In truth, it's no different then me drinking your blood to build our bond."

"No, it's not. The web site said something about a schedule. What should our schedule be?"

"Well, I nurse once or twice a day as it is. What about twice a day?"

"Hn, I was thinking more then that."

"Really?" Kurama asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was thinking about four times a day." Hiei smiled wickedly. "In the morning, afternoon, and, evening. Once in the middle of the night too, if need be."

"That sounds like a good schedule. Since I don't work, we will be able to follow it well." Kurama smiled.

"I just have one thing to say before we start this." Hiei turned more so he was able to look directly at his fox. "Kaihei will get me first until he is weaned. I don't want you or me to take anything away from him. He is the only reason I am still producing milk."

"Agreed, I don't want to take anything away from him either." Kurama nodded to the rules.

"Good, then we can have this.. ….What was the words?"

"Adult Nursing Relationship?"

"Yes, we can have this Adult Nursing Relationship until my milk dries up. Then when or if we have another child we can resume the relationship again."

"That sounds fine with me. Just one thing, Hiei. If you ever get uncomfortable with it, you tell me." Kurama said, hugging his mate.

"Only if you tell me if you become uncomfortable too." Hiei replied, returning the hug. The demons soon parted, smiling at each other. "Hn, I think we need to get a bath before our kits wake up."

"I have to agree." Kurama smiled, sliding an arm under the fire demon's knees. He stood up and carried his grinning mate into the bathroom. The fox sat Hiei on the counter and turned on the water in their tub. Kurama quickly added a good amount of bubble bath under the fast stream of water. He turned back around to the fire demon and put his hands on the black satin sheet that concealed his mate. The fox slowly pulled it open until Hiei sat naked on the counter in front of him.

Hiei put his hands at the fox's waist and swiftly untied the knot that held his mate's robe closed. He slipped his hands inside, putting them on Kurama's slender hips. The fire demon opened his legs and pulled the fox in between them. He ran his hands upwards over his mate's stomach and chest, opening the robe even more. Kurama smirked and shrugged out of the offending garment. He leaned forward and captured Hiei in a bottomless kiss. They both already knew where the simple bath was leading and neither wanted to stop it.

Hiei wrapped his legs around the fox's waist, pulling him closer and locking them together. Both demons moaned into the kiss when their hardening members rubbed together. They finally pulled apart and looked over to the tub, it was almost fill. The fire demon jumped off the counter and took hold of the fox's hand. They stepped into the tub and sank into the myriad of bubbles together. Hiei quickly pulled his mate into his lap and started massaging anywhere he could reach. Kurama kissed his way down his lover's neck and across his shoulder. He looked up an smiled as he reached over and turned off the water.

"When do you want to start our nursing schedule?" Kurama asked, running a wet finger around one of the fire demon's nipples.

"When ever you want too, but I'm full now if you want to start." Hiei smirked, rubbing soothing circles into his chest. He was actually starting to become engorged again. He always had more milk then Kaihei could drink and that was how all of this had began.

"Now is good." Kurama smiled, getting more comfortable against the bottom of the tub. He laid comfortably against his lover, his head right at chest level. The fox looked up, silently asking permission to proceed. Hiei nodded slightly, his hand going to the back of the fox's head. Kurama leaned forward and covered his mate's right nipple with his mouth. He turned his head so he could watch the fire demon's face and started to suck gently.

Hiei sighed at the gentle suction he felt. He relaxed even more when he felt the fox's tongue run over his nipple. It was then that his milk letdown and the fox made an approving sound when he got a mouth full. The fire demon had a violent let down, if he wasn't careful with Kaihei, he could easily choke the kit. Hiei dropped his hand from the fox's hair to his shoulders and began to gently massage them.

This is what the fire demon was talking about, this peacefulness that surrounded them when they did this. Time seemed to stand still for the two lovers, wrapped in each other's arms and lying in the warm water. It was nice to know that is was not wrong or perverted for this to happen, that ningen couples actually did this too. Hiei really didn't care what others would think if they found out his fox nursed him, but somehow knowing that this does happen, he felt as if huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He also felt better knowing they weren't taking anything away from their very young son. The fox called his attention back to the present when he moved to the other side.

Kurama smiled around the nipple in his mouth when he felt the hardness grow beneath his chest, his lover was becoming aroused. He would only be suckling for a few more minutes. He didn't want to drain his mate because the fire demon still had to nurse Kaihei when he wakes. The fox ran a hand down the fire demon's stomach and slid it between his legs. Hiei instinctively thrust into the hand that wrapped around him, wanting more. Kurama was happy to oblige his lover, he started to slowly pump him.

Hiei started to whimper in pleasure, but trying to gain control of his body. After being submissive and letting the fox nurse from him, he was going to be dominate this mating session. When Kurama lifted his head, the fire demon pulled him into a kiss that told them both who was in control for the time being. The fox surrounded to his little lover, wanting nothing more then to please him.

"Up, on the side of the tub." Hiei demanded harshly when they parted. Kurama just smiled and did as he was told. He could already tell this one was going to be rough and he was very turned on by this knowledge. "Good boy." Hiei picked up a leather tie from the small shelf beside the tub. He quickly tied the fox's wrists together and tied the end to the metal ring in the wall.

"So, that's how it's going to be?" Kurama asked with an amused smirk on his lips.

"It is." Hiei nodded with an identical smirk. He pushed the fox's legs open and then pulled him until his rear was on the edge of the tub. "You've sated your fetish, now it's time for me to sate mine."

Kurama could only moan in reply, his lover had taken his rigid erection into his mouth. Hiei growled deep in his throat, sending vibrations all along his mate's member. The fox gasped and tried to thrust. The fire demon however held his hips still and continued with the growling while he bobbed his head.

Kurama was visibly shaking, his hands clenched into tight fists and pulling at his binds. He wanted so much to be touching his lover. Hiei knew this very well and that was why he tied his mate up. He was going to go at his own pace for now. Hiei lifted his head and reached over to the small shelf, knowing the fox's eyes were following his movements. He picked up another item from the shelf and a wicked smile grew on his lips when he heard his lover gasp.

"No, Hiei. I don't think I can handle that much teasing right now." Kurama practically begged his lover.

"Well, we'll just have to see won't me." Hiei smirked before bringing the item up to his mouth and starting to lick it. Kurama eyes widened and something akin to fear appeared in them. He knew he was in for it now. They only used the anal plug once in a while. The fire demon dropped the red device to his mate's entrance and slowly started to push it in. The fox moaned at the intrusion, having not been prepared. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable.

Hiei made sure the plug was in place and wouldn't come out before he flipped it on. He clamped a hand over his mate's mouth just as the fox screamed out in pleasure. They didn't need to wake their sons up before they got done. Kurama was panting wildly by the time his lover removed his hand from his mouth, the vibrations of the anal plug doing their job.

"Now we can continue." Hiei smirked before lowering his head again. He licked up his mate's erection and then back down to the head. He slowly slid the head into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape along the sensitive flesh.

Kurama was almost hyperventilating as he watched his lover closely, just to see what he would do next. He knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer with watching what was being done to him and the twin feelings.

Hiei looked up with a sparkle of amusement dancing in his eyes while he continued to tease his lover. He reached up and started to slowly twist the vibrating red anal plug, knowing it would not be much longer. He was right, not one turn later the fox thrust violently into his mouth and let out a scream that was his name. He sucked on his lover's member, getting every last drop of his fox's sweet liquid.

After letting him recover for a few moments, Hiei pulled Kurama down into the water, forcing him to raise his arms above his head. He stood up and straddled the fox's legs. The fire demon fisted his hands into his lovers wet red hair, guiding the fox to his unattended erection. Kurama could have easily resisted, but didn't. In fact, he could have gotten out of his binds from the beginning, but chose not too. He loved it when his mate was demanding of him. The fox opened his mouth and willingly took the fire demon's stiff member into it. He relaxed his throat and mouth when Hiei started guiding his head for what he wanted.

Kurama shifted against the bottom of the tub, trying to get comfortable. He gasped however when the still vibrating anal plug brushed against his prostate. He moved again and moaned around the fire demon's erection. This pulled a needy moan from Hiei and he picked up the pace of moving the fox's mouth on and off his rigid shaft. Kurama started to purposely move against the bottom of the tub, making the plug move within him. With the constant moaning around his erection, the fire demon didn't last much longer. He moaned out his climax, spilling some of his essence into the fox's mouth. He pulled out and sprayed the rest across Kurama's face.

The fox licked his lips, reveling in the taste of his lover. He knew he was a mess, but at that moment he didn't care. The sight before him was all he cared about. Hiei was leaning above him against the wall, trying to recover from his release. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Kurama leaned forward and started to nuzzle and kiss his mate's member back to life. The fire demon growled, but stayed where he was, letting it happen. He used his jagan to look into his sons' minds, they were still sleeping, but would be waking soon.

Seeing this, Hiei pulled back away from his lover, they had to hurry if they wanted to finish.

"Turn around Kurama, we need to hurry." Hiei panted out, still out of breath.

The fox didn't say anything, he just got up on his knees and turned around. He placed his hands against the wall for support, pushed his rear out, and spread his legs. The fire demon growled at the sight of the dripping wet fox, presented before him. He grabbed the bottle of pink oil off the small shelf and quickly coated his erection in it. Hiei placed his hand flat against the fox's entrance, pushing the anal plug in more. He was trying to decide if he should further prepare his lover, since he was far bigger then the device. The fox made the decision for him.

"Stop teasing, Hiei! I have got to have you in me now!" Kurama growled, pushing his rear back more.

"So be it." Hiei smirked evilly. He started to slowly pull the anal plug out, letting the fox feel every ridge on the silicon device. Kurama was back to panting at the slow, but sweet torture. The fire demon turned off the device and laid it back on the shelf, to clean up later. He aligned his member at the fox's over teased entrance and thrust forward in one smooth motion. They both moaned when they were completely joined.

Hiei took a few moments for his lover to adjust and then started thrusting at a rather fast pace. Kurama dropped his mouth to his arm, muffling the sounds coming from it. The fire demon was quietly moaning as well. The splashing water and slap of skin punctuated the entire scene. They're movements were hurried.

Hiei reached forward and grabbed the fox's wet hair. He pulled back until Kurama had lifted his head up. He stopped pulling, but kept the tension on the hair so his lover couldn't lower his head again.

"Don't be so quiet! I want to hear the sounds that I cause you to make!" Hiei demanded harshly, picking up the pace.

"But our boys." Kurama panted out, pushing back to meet his lover's thrusts. "They will wake."

"So? We'll get to them when I'm done with you!" Hiei answered, releasing the hold on his mate's hair. The sound of a stinging slap to the fox's rear filled the room. Kurama whimpered, but pushed back for more. The fire demon smirked and slapped his lover's rear again on the other side. This left two nice, very red handprints on the fox's rounded butt. The fire demon leaned against his mate's back and whispered near his ear. "Now be good or I will have to punish you again. Do as I say, moan and scream for me."

Kurama was tempted to disobey, just to see what his lover would do next, but chose against it. They didn't have time to play much longer. He started moaning with each thrust his mate made. Satisfied, the fire demon reached around and started pumping his fox's erection. He wanted to bring them both to climax soon. With his jagan he saw that Toushi was fully awake and walking around in his crib, starting to cry. And Kaihei was just waking up, sitting quietly in the middle of his crib.

Kurama cried out, pushing back harshly to meet his lover's thrust. He climaxed, his erection melting into the fire demon's hand and into the tub. The clenching muscles sent Hiei in to climax as well. He held tightly to his lover and continued to thrust as his erection spilled into his breathless fox. He lazily thrust a couple of more times before pulling out and collapsing into the water behind his mate.

Kurama slowly lowered his body into the water and turned around to his lover. His wrists were still bound so his arms ended up above his head again. They both stayed like that, trying to catch their breaths. Hiei got up on his knees and moved forward. He deeply kissed Kurama while he untied his wrists from the metal ring. The fox dropped his arms around his lovers neck, returning the kiss that had slowly turned tender. They finally parted with smiles on their faces.

"We have to hurry, our boys are awake." Hiei said, removing the fox's arms from around his neck. He quickly untied the leather that bound Kurama's wrists and laid it on the small shelf where they kept all their bathroom toys.

"Alright, might I suggest a shower since the water in this tub is a bit messy." Kurama smiled, glancing down around them, the bubbles had long ago disappeared, and then back to his lover. "Plus, I need to wash my hair, I got your seed all in it from where you sprayed me."

"Don't complain, you know you love it." Hiei smirked, rising from the tub.

"I do." Kurama laughed, getting up as well.

The demons quickly got a shower and dressed comfortably for the day at home. They hurriedly went their separate ways. Kurama went and got Toushi ready for the day. He took his son downstairs with him and started making breakfast for his family. Hiei got Kaihei ready and nursed him for twenty minutes. He carried his kit downstairs and joined the rest of his family for breakfast.

The demons strictly followed their schedule for the ANR that they had set up. In the mornings before the boys woke up while they still laid in bed. In the afternoon when the kits were taking a nap, usually doing it on the couch. In the evenings after they put their sons down to bed. This session was wherever they felt comfortable enough to do it. Even though they were little, Toushi and Kaihei never saw anything they shouldn't, the demons made sure of that. If they didn't follow this schedule, the fire demon became engorged and started hurting. The morning and evening session usually led to sex afterward, but that was okay with both of them. They usually made love at them times anyway. Their lives was like it always had been with just an added kink, pleasure, or moment. Depending on how they or anyone else would look at it, but they didn't care. They were after all in the privacy of their home and could do whatever they wanted, it was no one else's business.

The End!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I know that was a little weird, but like I said before I just had to write it. This is an actual fetish that couples indulge in. I just worked it so my favorite demons indulge in it too. All the information stated above, I found on several different websites and is correct. I just wanted to write something that most people haven't read about., I hope I succeeded. This subject will appear in my other stories from time to time. It will either be a topic of conversation or actual auction, I hope this will not offend anyone.

Thanks for reading and please review. No flames please, I did warn everyone ahead of time what this story would involve. Please check out the next story in this arc. The title is In All Three World and will begun to be posted tomorrow. Here's a little tidbit on the story. It's about time the demons take a big jump forward in their life. Will Kurama agree and what will his mother have to say?


End file.
